User of the Year 2004
User of the Year 2004 was Board 8's second UotY competition, hosted by Smurf. The List 1. UltimaterializerX 2. Steinershocker 3. xXSabin FigaroXx 4. the icon ownz all 5. bigbadbear 6. Kawaiifan 7. Alanna82 8. Forsaken 9. Lettuce Kefka 10. WiggumFan267 11. Smurf 12. Amazing Telephone 13. Steal This Account 14. Heroic Mario 15. SSJ3 Popo 16. Tombs 17. Angstroms Prower 18. Xenobi 19. Cenastone 20. DpObliVion 21. Rodri316 22. Tom Bombadil 23. Shake 24. sephirot1 25. Kali101 26. Slowflake 27. Aeon Azuran 28. TetsuoShima 29. ChaosTony 30. The Calmness 31. Krusty the Klown 32. SemiFinal vs Belarus 33. Mrstillsmokin 34. HydraCores 35. Seijun 36. Andel 37. Turbo Kirby 38. Casted Dreams 39. Agasonex 40. Master Moltar 41. DebonairBassman127 42. Kosmo Trainer 43. Topaz Kitsune 44. PepsiPlunge 45. Kyle Bowen 46. Heroic Tails 47. Maplejet 48. Seadragon76 49. Dragonsfury 50. Sir Chris 51. GANON1025 52. Punk Rock Geek 53. IhatethisCPU 54. MMXCalibur 55. SolarShadow 56. Feanor The Elf 57. Dilated Chemist 58. Holy Excalibur 59. BerserkedRage 60. TheBattleOx 61. Daredevil 3181 62. Heroic Billy Hatcher 63. DaruniaTheKing 64. MedigoUltima 65. Notregame 66. Not Now Im Naked 67. Pika94589 68. Sir Bormun 69. MyWorldisSquare 70. BackupCellphone 71. Kao Megura 72. Frost harpy 73. Scipio Africanius 74. Burglecut 75. Villianous Magus 76. WorldDude 77. Ringworm 78. GunMage 79. ZetSword 80. patrickstar326541 81. NastyRooster 82. Niko the arms dealer 83. Vyse the fearless 84. MyWorldisStillPutty 85. TomGraspedTheDung 86. Viper Vixen 87. Das Drol Aus Tirol 88. Funkadelict 89. Smitelf 90. Strife2 91. kenrmcha 92. Fantusta 93. Shadow Ryoko 94. TheImmortalSpoon 95. Aerith Gainsborough 96. Wylvane 97. The Wise Tonberry 98. ChichiriMuyo 99. ASmockForTheSwan 100. Ry Senkari 101. oliphaunt 102. Latios of Twilight 103. mungbean 104. JillyBamal 105. Whassup Chronic 106. Ngamer64 107. Gingerbee 108. Wandering Nightblade 109. Perdevious 110. Charmander6000 111. BillyJamal 112. MoogleKupo141 113. HylianStarfox14 114. Samberdog 115. Nanasilencer 116. EvilNcr 117. gokujont 118. BEthstardust 119. PokemonPatriarch 120. BIGPUN9999 121. Oddity 122. ChuCat 123. Heroic Yoshimitsu 124. HaikuMan 125. MilesTailsProwler 126. Blackscar 127. sonic landale 128. hella good15 129. Xenosoph 130. KrustDogg07 131. Camwi 132. mmgm123 133. killawee 134. True Blue Bomber 135. Red XII 136. PhantomTrain 137. Tai 138. RE Viewer Elite 139. higherlove 140. UncleUlty 141. YorkJelly 142. Parappa Da Rappa 143. Doctor Clarinet 144. Heroic Frog 145. Guns N Roses 146. AlliterationMan 147. Shivan Reincarnated 148. Super Luigi 149. Zu Long 150. CountCrazy007 151. Psychoswordsman 152. Shdwdde 153. AuronReturns 154. ScorpionX3 155. lina inverse2 156. JanusMagus 157. Gunderk 158. Senkoy 159. Speedster 160. Romaji 161. espn1 162. Halomaster03 163. Pavel Nedved 164. TheXByte 165. shane15 166. Piazza 167. the jp 168. Mr Mockery 169. dethaddr 170. Kapik 171. crap flinging monkey 172. FAH Frenchie 173. TreppidX 174. HitmanDark 175. Heroic SqualIu 176. BlackRogueAronis 177. CompmanJX3 178. Heroic Link 179. ReanimationX 180. shuttlesworth34 181. fifafreak18 182. Steel Falcon 183. aya pe 001 184. RipVanWallace 185. Diamond Soul X 186. Hyperblast Xan 187. GoApe 188. I eat baby seals 189. solidsnake999 190. hyperkid04 191. JonesSodaMaster 192. NascarWithTony 193. alat778 194. SomeGuy 195. Metal Gear Mouse 196. ghettosmurf 197. AlbertPink 198. JoeyFusion 199. The Great Onion Kid 200. LightLink22 201. Mario Bros 202. Heroic Ganondorf 203. masteremerald 204. cheekyboys 205. HighVoltage87 206. PinkJenny85 207. s t i X 208. SideshowBob0430 209. hugesportsfan2000 210. Igloo Bob 211. JuJuMonkey 212. Adon Idom 213. Dont Worry About It 214. raslin2001 215. pubbisk 216. eminemLM24 217. righthando 218. Laprawler509 219. OreonX1 220. TheRye 221. Nebodashack 222. Zidane2486 223. cyko 224. AshTR 225. pyromaniax 226. Once Apon a Time 227. nookrulz 228. l33t 0n3 229. wild arms bjk 230. spongemonkey 231. lilvike88 232. Thalandor46 233. link55 234. Crimson Hellkite 235. TripleH13 236. smelly crap 237. Arghhh 238. VashtheChipmunk 239. Born Again 240. jalhalla42 241. tHa oRieNtaL InDiAn 242. H4L187 243. Steve Austin268x 244. Chain Link 245. PARAMYTAS 246. Stiffy1624 247. AttackoftheMac 248. Red 12 249. Who Wants To Know 250. SonikkuGBA 251. agoaj 252. Fr0q Category:User of the Year